Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly relates to methods, apparatuses, and/or systems of selecting a routing in an asymmetric link.
Description of the Related Art
With development of science and technology, wireless communication is becoming more and more popular, and various kinds of wireless networks are built or interconnected mainly depending on a router. The router is a hub of the wireless network, and the router determines a forwarding of a data through a routing. The term “routing” refers to an activity of moving information from a source node to a destination node through an interconnected network. In general, in a routing process, information may at least pass through one or more intermediate nodes.
In the related art, a routing is normally selected depending on a specific functional node (e.g. a sink node) or a specific topology structure (e.g. a graph routing). Thus, the routing may pose significant limitations.